Nuts and Wires
by BonkUppercut
Summary: Waking up one morning in an unfamiliar room, an ordinary teen finds himself becoming the one thing he never dreamed of becoming: inhuman. Can he stop his spiral descent, or will he crash and burn? Humanized version of Genesect's origin.
1. Chapter 1

The moment I awoke from the inky blackness of another dreamless sleep, I was instantly aware that something was wrong. The stark metal around me was unfamiliar and decidedly unfriendly. A growing sense of panic enveloped me, and I wasted no time in dragging myself into a standing position. A dizzy spell was quick to envelop me, but I continued to stand, precariously keeping my balance. Now fully upright, I took in my surroundings. Around me, there was nothing but those alien-looking walls, staring back at me with a kind of cold hostility.

My feet were like lead weights, but I continued to drag them along the floor. A squeaking sound echoed from the floor, reminding me of a gymnasium. I reached out a shaky hand to touch the wall, and brushed my fingers across the cold, harsh metal. To my surprise, a robotic voice began speaking, the reverberating voice booming from where I assumed to be somewhere in the ceiling.

"Good morning, test subject, and welcome to GeneCorps. You have been in stasis for fourteen hours. Please proceed to the nearest exit for processing."

The wall began to disassemble before my eyes, the sleek panels sliding back and revealing a white hallway. With no other way out, I proceeded down the hallway slowly. The gears in my head were finally starting to turn, but the answers still frustratingly eluded me. _Test subject? GeneCorps?_ _What's going on here? _

My train of thought was interrupted by the return of the robotic voice. "Test subject. Please increase your pace. We at GeneCorps would prefer to get to work as soon as we can for the good of science."

At my feet, a path of miniature lights began activating, pointing the way to the hallway's exit. Forcing my legs to move faster, I followed the illuminated path until eventually the hallway ended, opening up into a bustling laboratory. Scientists in long, flowing lab coats hurried around as if they had pressing business to attend to, which they likely did. One of the taller scientists turned his head and noticed me, his eyes widening. He made several frantic motions to his colleagues that I didn't understand, but suddenly every face in the lab was turned toward me. Feeling self-conscious, I looked down and realized I was in nothing but my underwear, but it seemed that wasn't what had intrigued the researchers so much.

I half expected the robotic voice to return, the monotone voice giving me some kind of directions, but instead a lone scientist stepped forward. He was rather short and scruffy-looking; his lab coat having several stains and tears. "Test subject. You must be wondering why you're here, no?"

My voice was nowhere to be found, so I simply nodded. A spark of passion entered the man's eyes as he began talking. "You should be proud! We chose you and you alone to undergo the upgrade!"

I must have had a look of puzzlement on my face. The scientist grunted in annoyance; not at me, but at his colleagues. It was as if he was trying to say S_ee? I told you this would happen._ He turned back to me, a sympathetic look plastered on his greasy face. "Oh. Right. They haven't told you anything yet! Don't worry. All will be revealed in due time. As you wait, reflect back on your life. Think of how pathetic and weak normal humans are. You, on the other hand, will be made… perfect."

The sense of dread that had been forming in my mind was coming to a boil. _These men are clearly insane. I have to find a way out of here! _I noticed my arms were beginning to shake slightly, though whether it was out of fear or panic I had no idea. The researchers began to disperse, retrieving supplies and preparing machines. I turned to run back the way I came, but the entrance to the hallway abruptly slammed shut.

The robotic voice returned, sounding almost human now. "There is no escape, test subject. GeneCorps invites you to embrace your new destiny." Eyes wide, I peered around, but either the scientists were ignoring the voice… or I was the only one who could hear it.

It looked as if there was no way out. Defeated, I slumped against the sterile white wall. Thoughts began racing through my mind, taking wild and graphic guesses at what tortures awaited me. I closed my eyes, trying to block out those horrendous thoughts, but I found a hand on my shoulder. "Test subject," said a dark-skinned female researcher, gently removing her hand from my shoulder. "It's time to begin the operation."

I was led like a horse into a small operation room. The first thing I noticed was a series of tools which seemed better suited to repairing a roof than operating on a human. The female researcher asked me kindly to lie down on the operating table, which I complied with. She proceeded to leave the room, and all was silent for a moment. I wondered what could be going on outside, when suddenly a metallic _clang_ punctuated the quiet atmosphere. Two metal rings snapped around my wrists, and after a short pause, the same happened to my ankles. I was alone and trapped, at the mercy of GeneCorps.


	2. Chapter 2

The short scientist entered the room, a surgical mask covering his nose and mouth. He seemed quite eager to begin the procedure, evidences by a noticeable spring in his step. "It's beginning, test subject. Ready to become perfect?" I tried to move, to shake my head no, but the clamps around me were so impossibly tight that movement was excruciating.

He clapped his hands in excitement. "Fantastic! Now, pay close attention. You'll be fully conscious for this, and the more you know when the operation is done, the less we have to explain." My breathing quickened, and my heart felt like it was bursting out of my chest. _Fully conscious… that meant… no anesthesia. _Every fiber of my being filled with pure fear as more scientists began entering, each holding a wicked-looking tool. I was no doctor, but I had a feeling they were meant to be used on anesthetized patients.

I heard only the phrase 'think pleasant thoughts, test subject' before I shut out everything around me. I had to block it out. Block out everything that was happening. Hell was only just beginning, and I had already had enough…

When I finally forced my eyes open, I was in the same metal room that I awoke in when I first found myself in GeneCorps. The robotic voice returned, but now it sounded like a combination of robot and human. Something else about it was off, but I didn't realize it at the time.

"The operation has finished, test subject. Welcome to your new destiny, made possible by GeneCorps. Please proceed to the nearest exit for- ah, you know how it goes. Come on. I don't have all day."

I suddenly stopped. Did the voice just say..._I_? My legs suddenly felt like pure jelly, but to my utter shock, they did not tremble. I moved with swiftness and precision that was unlike me, exiting the stark room once more. This time, though, the hallway led to a new path. I continued my uniform footsteps, hoping to at least find some answers. When I crossed through the doorway, though, nothing awaited me. Not a soul in sight.

In the blink of an eye, darkness enveloped the room. A blue, holographic projection sprang to life in front of me, and I recoiled in shock. The projection was me… and yet it wasn't. Technology had seemingly taken over what was once me, with nearly fifty percent of my body covered in harsh-looking metal. A pair of sleek goggles was affixed to the other me's face. When it… no, when _I _spoke, it was the same combination of robot and human that I had heard before, but I realized something about the projection's voice. The tones, the slight cracks, the pitch… The voice was mine.

"Do you understand now? You were ordinary. Just a meek, fourteen-year-old high school student, with good grades and a small handful of friends. And now look. You are complete. We have transcended humanity, you and I. You were a human. Now you and I have become one. We are human, version two point oh."

I could find nothing to say, but I felt a small tear drip from my eye. My humanity had been taken from me. Everything that I was… gone. I had become an abysmal clash of human and android that should never had taken place. But when I looked down at my body, still in nothing but my white underwear, I still appeared to be me. There was nothing unusual about me… was there?

As if the projection could read my thoughts, which, if it was truly me, it likely could, it spoke. "Look at your back… Aidan. You are test subject no longer. We are now the ultimate weapon. Genecorps' trump card against humanity."

I twisted and craned my neck, trying to view my back. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when I saw it: my back had been fully replaced by a sleek steel plate, molded in the exact likeness of what was once a part of my body. I could hear a quiet _thrum_ of machinery beneath it.

The eerie projection nodded solemnly. "Touch it, Aidan. Together, we will realize what is to come. We are destruction incarnate. Touch it, and our destiny will begin."

I reached out and brushed a finger against the steel. What choice did I have? I was nothing. No longer human. A blinding light erupted around us, and I felt a hideous crawling sensation over my body…

The light faded, and the projection was gone. I viewed what was once my body, blinking the spots out of my eyes as I did so. It was exactly like the projection, sleek parts covering a large percentage of my body. When the tinge of red that colored everything did not fade, I reached for my eyes in panic. Rather than touching my eyes, all I felt was sleek glass. The goggles that my ghostly doppelganger had sported had become a reality, adorning my eyes like a badge of honor, but this was no honor. This was a nightmare.

Upon contact with my hand, the goggles blinked to life, a complicated-looking interface popping up. It did not wait for commands. I felt it probing into my mind, feeling for some sort of objective. It seemed to find its mark, because one sentence replaced everything it was displaying.

**INITIATING ROTARY CANNONS.**

Twenty minutes later, I stomped out of the flaming ruins of what was once GeneCorps. My foot crunched against something hard and large. I peered down and saw the body of the short, scruffy-looking researcher who had begun the operation. As my steel-clad fingers tapped the trigger plate on my back, to begin recalling the parts back into my body, I made sure to spit on the dead scientist. Then I stormed off into the afternoon, an eruption of light trailing in my wake. Then, and only then, did I speak for the first time since waking up in that sick, twisted corporation. In that horrifying mix of robot and human, the words trailed out: "I am nobody's weapon but my own."


End file.
